memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Medals of Nazi Germany
Major Expansion I am in the middle of a major expansion to this article where every German decoration which appears on camera will be listed and described. Let us then marvel at the result! -FleetCaptain 03:10, 12 December 2007 (UTC) I'd say I'm done. My what an article. To quote Trelane: "I'm quite proud of the detail!" -FleetCaptain 05:08, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Great! how about adding the to the page next time, so that you can stop the trigger-finger that would want to edit the page while you are doing it.-- Rom Ulan 11:31, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Owner? None of these images of German insigna are owned by the US Government. The owner is incorrect. The images of insigna are "copyright" (public domain really, but whatever) the government that issued them. Which would be the German gov't of the time. Not the US Gov't. Can we get this fixed? -- Sulfur 04:39, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :They are recreations of pictures which the US government published in a 1945 manual on German insignia and badges. I was careful to research this so that MA would not get in trouble with people screaming copyright violations. For instance, the same Iron cross pictures show up on Wikipedia, in the "Commons Website" but they are themselves recreations of these very same pictures from the US manual. -FleetCaptain 04:46, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :I posted a full explanation of where the images came from at Talk:Medals of Nazi Germany. I think we should keep all qeustions and postings in one place to avoid confusion. -FleetCaptain 05:01, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Sources of Award Images A concern was raised about the copyright status of these images. As far as I know, everything is public domain as no agency can lay claim to a copyright on Nazi decorations. Also, below is the cover page from which I scanned most of these pictures which is itself a U.S. government document. I did take one or two from the web, but the appearance of the web images was almost identical to the pictures in the War Department manual. I researched this closely before starting since I did not want MA to get accused of copyright violations or myself of posting stolen images. -FleetCaptain 04:59, 12 December 2007 (UTC) http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z309/FleetCaptain/WarDeptManualCoverPage.png :They may be identical, but just to be safe, how about you scan and upload them from the book? Because, if you take it from the internet, then the owner to that site have the right to claim the pictures as his/hers. Do I make it understandable, even though no-one can claim copyright to the object that has been photografed, the one taking the photo can claim the photo as his property. :-) just to be on the safe side :-) -- Rom Ulan 11:31, 16 December 2007 (UTC) I updated the source information for the two pictures which are from Wikipedia Commons, and both of those are in the Public Domain. Everything else is either from the publication above (also public) or I drew the picture and released it to public domain. I'd say we're covered! :-) -FleetCaptain 14:27, 16 December 2007 (UTC)